There are various network protocols used to transmit data between computers. One such protocol is Transmission Control Protocol (TCP). A computer generally uses a TCP stack to communicate with another computer via a TCP protocol. A TCP stack generally has default parameters used for connections with all other computers, as well as parameters that may be adjusted on a per-connection basis, based on what is occurring in a particular connection.